5 Times
by Kyukubi
Summary: Lima kali Yoongi dan Jimin diganggu saat melakukan 'kegiatan' mereka (Yoonmin, PWP, Yoon!Seme Min!Uke)


**5 Times**

Pairing: Yoonmin

Rating: M

Typo dan ketidakjelasan semua milik saya, bahasa campur aduk.

1.

Jimin sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mendesah dan membenamkan kepalanya dibantal empuk yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Gesekan yang dirasakan dari milik Yoongi didalam tubuhnya membuatnya bergetar tak karuan "Yoongi-Yoongi-" Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Jimin, mulutnya mengeluarkan saliva yang membasahi bantal dan tubuhnya tersentak maju setiap kali Yoongi bergerak "Ah-aaaahhhnn" Jimin mendesah keras saat akhirnya Yoongi mengenai sweet spotnya itu " _Fuck, baby you're so tight_ " Yoongi menggeram rendah, Jimin pun merasakan dia akan mencapai puncaknya, tiba-tiba-

"Woi! Berisik! Bisa tidak sih kalian ga keras-keras banget!" Mereka mendengar teriakan dari tetangga sebelah dan ketukan keras di dinding kamar mereka. Jimin dan Yoongi terdiam, mereka tidak bergerak. Yoongi terkekeh sementara Jimin menghela nafas panjang, sial.

2.

Jimin berada diatas Yoongi, menggerakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah, membuat milik Yoongi masuk semakin dalam dan berkali-kali mengenai sweet spot Jimin "Ahh ahhhn! Hyung!" Jimin mendeking, Tangan Yoongi yang berada di pinggang Jimin mengerat

Jimin mendongak, mulutnya terbuka, desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Jimin dapat mendengar bunyi cicitan kasurnya tetapi tidak dia hiraukan karena dia sudah terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang dia rasakan saat ini

Yoongi menampar bokong Jimin membuat dua bongkahan itu begerak, dan seketika itu pula, mereka mendengar suara "Krak!' dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di lantai, dengan ranjang yang patah "Uhhmm…." Yoongi berujar setelah beberapa menit " _I think we broke the bed_ " Jimin memukul dada Yoongi " _No shit, Sherlock" "Fuck you, Watson" "Already did_ "

3.

Mereka berada di ruang ganti butik milik teman Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin hendak mencoba pakaian ketika Yoongi dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam, dan yah, disinilah mereka sekarang, Yoongi mengulum milik Jimin, giginya sesekali menggores permukaan kulitnya. Jimin membenamkan jarinya di rambut hitam milik Yoongi, satu kakinya dia tumpukan pada pundak Yoongi

"Hyung-ah! Jika Hobi-heung, hyung tahu dia akan-oh Tuhan, dia akan marah!" Jimin berusaha untuk tidak berteriak dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan desahannya. Yoongi hanya menyeringai, dia masih melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menghiraukan cuapan Jimin.

"Oh! Hyung-aaaahhn, aku-aku-" tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan keras di pintu ruang ganti "Yoongi! I swear, jika kau berbuat macam-macam di dalam sana, aku akan mendobrak pintu dan menyeretmu keluar!" Suara Hoseok terdengar dari luar membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka, Jimin memukul kepala Yoongi.

4.

Mereka berada disofa ruang tamu, kaki Jimin melingkar erat di pinggang Yoongi, Yoongi sedari tadi terus memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, matanya tidak lepas melihat penyatuan mereka, melihat miliknya yang keluar masuk dari tubuh Jimin membuatnya semakin menggerakkan pinggang nya liar "Ah-ah-Yoongi, aku sudah tidak-aku ingin-" Ucapannya tertekan ketika tangan Yoongi memegang kejantanannya

"Yoonngggi!" Jimin menggeram, namun Yoongi tidak menghiraukan "Bersama sayang, sebentar-sebentar lagi-" suara bell berbunyi, Jimin sudah panic dan hendak menjauhkan Yoongi, tetapi dia tidak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya "Hyung-" "Biarkan"

Tubuh Jimin terkulai lemas, kepala nya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan karena kenikmatan yang menajalar diseluruh tubuh nya, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara pintu mereka terbuka "Hallo! Apa ada orang-oh shit- _lock the door people_!" Namjoon terbata-bata, menutup matanya, Seokjin yang dibelakang Namjoon melihat scene didepan nya, walaupun sofanya tidak menghadap mereka, tetapi mereka dapat melihat separuh tubuh Yoongi dari sofa tersebut, bertelanjang dada, dan kaki Jimin bertumpu di pundak Yoongi "Joonie, bagaimana kalo kita datang lain kali? Ayo pulang" Seokjin menarik kekasihnya keluar dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat, Jimin mengerang kesal.

5.

Yoongi memegang pinggang Jimin erat, air dari shower dengan deras mengucur diatas tubuh mereka, Jimin menaruh tangannya di dinding kamar mandi yang licin, tubuhnya tersentak maju dan mundur seirama dengan hentakan Yoongi " _Yesyesyes more-more_ " Jimin mengerang, nafasnya tercekat ketika Yoongi menarik rambutnya.

" _Yeah? You like that? You like it when fuck you like this_?" Jimin mengangguk pasrah "Kau-hhng! Sudah tahu kan-Yoongi!" Yoongi menyeringai senang, mengeraskan gerakannya, dia yakin Jimin sudah hampir sampai karena dia mengetatkan lubangnya, membuat kejantannya diremas dengan nikmat, Yoongi menggeram, Jimin sudah tidak kuat berdiri, dia bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman namun merubah posisinya justru membuatnya terselip dan jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi, membawa Yoongi bersama nya.

Mereka jatuh dengan posisi tubuh Yoongi diatas Jimin, Yoongi dapat mendengar Jimin menangis. Dia perlahan menarik miliknya keluar, meringis karena dari semua yang mereka yang alami, ini yang terburuk, Perlahan Yoongi mengangkat Jimin bangun "Hey, hey sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" air yang masih mengucur menghapus air mata Jimin namun dia dapat melihat bercak biru kecil di dengkulnya dan di lengannya yang dia yakin akan membesar dan dagunya lecet, Yoongi menghela nafas "Kita selesaikan mandi dan kita obati, okay?" Jimin mengangguk. Sepertinya _shower sex_ akan menjadi _blacklist_ mereka.

+1

Yoongi menahan tangan Jimin diatas kepalanya, dia mencium bibir tebal itu dengan lembut, mereka baru saja mulai, Yoongi tidak ingin melakukannya dengan kasar terutama setelah kejadian kemarin, dia merasa kasihan pada Jimin. Yoongi menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, miliknya sudah masuk di lubang Jimin sedari tadi namun dia tidak ingin bergerak, dia menunggu hingga Jimin tenang.

Gerakan pinggul Yoongi yang pelan membuat Jimin menggila "Hyung-hyung-" Jimin yang oversensitive atas perlakuan Yoongi sesenggukan. Jimin mencoba untuk mengambil nafas perlahan "jangan menggodaku hyung, kumohon-ahn!" Jimin berteriak saat Yoongi mulai bergerak cepat "Ahn-ah ah" Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Jimin " _My beautiful baby_ " Yoongi berbisik di telinga Jimin " _I love you_ " Yoongi menggigit leher Jimin meninggalkan bercak merah kebiruan disana.

Ketika kegiatan mereka sedang dalam puncaknya, ponsel Jimin bordering keras di meja nakas, Yoongi memelankan gerakannya, dia melihat kearah ponsel Jimin yang berkelip-kelip, dia dapat melihat nama Taehyung terpampang disana. Jimin dengan cepat menangkup wajah Yoongi dan membalikkanya kearah nya "Biarkan hyung, just fuck me, pleaseplease"

Yoongi terkesiap, sejak kapan Jimin menjadi needy seperti ini? Namun dia mengikuti permintaan Jimin dan membiarkan ponsel Jimin yang bordering terus. Namun sudah hampir 5 menit, ponsel Jimin tak kunjung diam, jujur saja dia menjadi sedikit terganggu, Jimin pun juga kesal, dia mengambil telfonnya, kakinya dia eratkan di pinggang Yoongi, mengisyaratkan agar dia tidak pergi "Taehyung, aku berharap ini sangat penting dan _I hope someone had better die_!" Jimin menggeram, Jujur dia tidak pernah melhat Jimin semarah ini "Oh! _Geez Jimin don't get your panties in a twist, anyway_ , ya aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah komik ku masih ada ditempatmu? Karena aku mencarinya seharian dan tidak ada" Yoongi yang mendengar itu terdiam, Jimin juga terdiam, kegiatan mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Taehyung, _you did not just called me, while I'm being fucked into the mattress, just to asked about your goddamn comic."_ Taehyung memekik mendengar jawaban Jimin "Ya Tuhan, Jimin! Kaubisa bilang padaku jika-oh-baiklah akan ku telfon nanti bye!" Taehyung menutup telfonnya seketika

Jimin melempar ponselnya "Okayy, sampai dimana kita" Jimin mendengkur, menggerakkan pinggulnya "Uhm, sayang, kau tidak ingin berhenti sebentar-" belum selesai Yoongi berbicara Jimin sudah mendorong Yoongi, hingga sekarang dia yang berada diatas " _No! don't you dare!_ Kita sudah di cockblocked selama seminggu Yoongi, Seminggu! Dan itu sudah cukup, sekarang-" Jimin mengangkat pinggulnya keatas, hingga hanya ujung kejantanan Yoongi yang berada didalam lubangnya dan dia dengan cepat menurunkan pinggangnya " _I won't hold back anymore_ " .

.

.

.

4 orgasme (Untuk Jimin) dan 2 untuk Yoongi kemudian, mereka terkapar diatas kasur yang penuh dengan peluh dan cairan mereka, dan bau seks yang kentara memenuhi kamar, Yoongi tidak bisa bergerak dia hanya berharap dia masih hidup besok.

Hallo! Kyukubi disini, back again with another Yoonmin (Because I love this couple) karena belakangan ini mereka lagi agak mesra, ahay! Anyway, maaf banget kalo bahasanya campur-campur antara Indonesia sama Inggris karena ada menurut aku agak kurang cocok aja buat di bahasain ke Indonesia jadi rada aneh, maaf TT.

And as always, don't forget to review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima! Muach!


End file.
